


Toxic

by Haxxaholic



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, blink and you will miss sergio making out with nando, i just wanted some silvilla without drama, no smut though, silva is a little tease, villa is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/pseuds/Haxxaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sultry dark eyes peeks up from under long bangs, a smaller body all clad in black, delicious looking lips are smirking at Villa. Leaving the club suddenly doesn't sound as appealing as before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Sophie for editing it. ♥

Hot bodies moving together, pressing against each other, boys and girls, the whole club is dancing to the beats of Britney Spears’ hit song, Toxic.

The air is heavy, too many scents, too many alcohols and perfumes mixed together. The combination gives Villa a headache. He makes his way into the crowd and tries to find his traitorous friends who left him as soon as they entered the club an hour ago. A couple of girls smile at him and try to make him dance with them but he rejects their invitations, he is not in the mood and just wants to go back home. He shouldn’t have come but Sergio had promised him free drinks and who is David Villa to say no to free drinks? Sadly neither Sergio nor free drink are visible right now and Villa is seriously cross about it.

Villa finally finds Sergio in a dark corner of the club with another man pressed against a wall. They are both busy eating each other’s faces. David sighs, he is almost certain his friend will not come back with him tonight. He moves to another corner of the club, Iker is still somewhere. When he finally spots him, Iker is at the bar with a pretty brunette, both drinking some cocktails. 

That is it, David is going back home.

Ducking between dancing boys and girls alike, Villa is on his way to the exit when someone catches his wrist. He has no time to react that he finds himself pressed against another body.

Sultry dark eyes peeks up from under long bangs, a smaller body all clad in black, delicious looking lips are smirking at Villa. Leaving the club suddenly doesn’t sound as appealing as before.

The smirk turns almost dangerous when the slightly shorter man leans forwards to sing along with Britney.

__  
It’s getting late  
_To give you up_  
_I took a sip_  
_From my devil’s cup  
_ _Slowly, it’s taking over me_

  
David can’t move, he vaguely can see the shade of bodies moving around him but his whole world is suddenly reduced to the beautiful creature dancing against him, moving his body against every curve of his.

Said creature suddenly pushes his back against Villa’s chest. Smaller hands take David’s to place them on his hips. That’s when Villa finally snaps out of his shocked state. He has a beautiful boy dancing just for him, against him, touching him, he has to do something about it. 

Villa presses the boy closer to his own body, his hands moving from the boy’s hips to his stomach, right under his shirt, caressing every bit of soft skin. He moans loudly and it’s Villa’s turn to smirk. So, the little tease in his arms seems to be really sensitive if the shivers he can feel are anything to go by.

The boy’s hips sway from right to left and left to right, pressing harder against Villa. And David suddenly needs to see his face, see those dark eyes hiding behind long bangs. He turns him around. 

He faces David once again, his small body still pressed against his own and still dancing. His arms find their way around Villa’s neck, and Villa doesn’t waste time to move his hands lower, way lower, on the boy’s plump bum.

His lips are so tempting, just mere centimetres away from Villa. They are so close that Villa can smell the boy’s cologne mixing with sweat and something else, something more him. It’s bewitching, and it turns Villa on so much.

The smirk is back on his lips and Villa barely has time to notice because the boy makes pressure behind David’s neck, forcing him to come closer, if possible, to him. His mouth then moves to Villa’s ear.

__  
Intoxicate me now  
_With your lovin’ now_  
_I think I’m ready now_  
  


Villa is gone with lust. He wants to know this beautiful creature- No, he _needs_ to know this gorgeous boy’s name. He manages to find his voice and asks.

‘ _Silva’_ is the reply before a hot mouth is pushed against Villa’s. It’s anything but gentle, it’s captivating, intense, and full of lust. David can taste some fruity cocktails on Silva’s tongue. Ragged breathing and battling tongues bring a fiery heat to the already hot atmosphere of the club. The rest of the world disappears, it’s just _Silva_ and _Villa_.

They pull apart, the world is coming back into focus, they are back in the club, boys and girls are still dancing around them but the heat is still there. Their breathing is coming out in short, desperate gasps.

Silva suddenly pushes Villa, his arms no longer around David’s neck, his body removing itself from his. Villa doesn’t understand. But then David notices the same sultry dark eyes as before, the smirk is darker, more alluring. Silva doesn’t say anything when, with a last look to Villa, he pushes the dancers around him and makes his way to the exit but his expression is enough for Villa to understand.

It’s going to be a really long and hot night for Villa.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, sorry.


End file.
